The hero, the lady, and the fox
by Buttermoo
Summary: What would happen if the great nine tailed fox met Naruto's lover? [FLUFFY! (I hope...)]. Takes place 4 years after the war, which is 2 years after Naruto: The last. Atleast I think so... Rated T for some a few swear words. None of them are harsh, don't worry.


"There, is it better?"  
"Way better than before."

Naruto looked at Hinata, as did she. They both gave each other a loving smile. They both revered at how lucky they were to have each other. However Hinata couldn't keep up and began to blush furiously.

"But to be honest, it was already healed before you came to me."  
"How?"  
"Well you know that I have Kurama inside me so..."

 _Kurama? Who or what is he talking about? Wait...inside him?_ Hinata pondered. It hadn't occurred to her now that she was currently in a relationship with a demon fox container, even though 4 years ago, Naruto had to completely rely on Kurama to fight the war. Some things are forgotten. Oh well.

"I-inside you? Like a parasite?" She feared what could possibly be insider her poor Naruto.

Kurama, sleeping soundly, flinched one eye open at this question.

 _The hell is that bit-_  
 _Shut it Kurama_

"No, the cute little fox sealed inside of me of course."

 _C-cute? Why you little-_  
 _Aww don't be shy. You know you're cute. Not as cute as my Hinata though._  
Kurama angrily grumbled before his blush faded. He bashfully turned away.  
Naruto chuckled silly.

"Oh. That's amazing! And he healed you?"  
"Yep."  
"Is that where you get your whiskers from?"  
"Yeah. And you would agree to me looking super dashing with these masculine whiskers, am I right?"  
Hinata laughed at Naruto's silly comment. Then she looked up at Naruto and caressed his whiskers.

"Outrageously dashing indeed."

Naruto smiled cheekily and proceeded to caress Hinata's cheeks as well. They both stood caressing each other's faces in bliss.

 _What is this childish nonsense of face contact. If you truly are a male, you will proceed to bear pups with her at this instant._

However Naruto was too busy with his love's face to care. Suddenly a thought came to Naruto. _Wait a minute, she hasn't met Kurama yet, did she? Maybe I should take her to where I trained with Octopops and... wait a minute, I don't need to do that. I'm in full control of Kurama. I can just connect my psyche with her through my chakra. Then she'll meet Kurama and... hmm... The last time another person was here, he tempted him for release. But he's different now right? He won't bite her head off or something right? Maybe this is a bad idea._  
All this while Naruto had a dumb look on his face trying to weigh the pros and cons, while Hinata was chuckling at how adorably dumb her lover looks.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata finally spoke.  
"Well I was just thinking since you haven't met Kurama yet, I'd like you to meet him."  
"Meet him? How?"  
"Well inside me!"  
"Inside...Naruto...?" Hinata blushed at the innuendo. It wasn't a surprised since Hianta fantasized about Naruto for a long time.  
"Well yeah I can connect you and me through my uh...what's it called? I forgot. But I know we have to make physical contact though."  
"P-physical contact?"  
"Yep. After that we should be heading to a bright light..."

" **B-BRIGHT LIGHT**?" Hinata had read enough Icha Icha paradise books to know what those words meant.

"Yea. Don't worry. Nothing too rough though."

N-nothing too rough?! Oh my gosh! Hinata was blushing furiously at the misunderstood misunderstandings. Hinata had wanted to be in bliss with Naruto, but not at this kind of time. She too, weighed her pros and cons. But she outright pushed off the cons.  
 _I'd be in bliss with Naruto._  
 _Be in bliss..._  
 _With Naruto..._

And suddenly the world fades, and she hits the ground.

"H-hinata? What's wrong? Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata awoke. In a bedroom. _Hnng, what happened. Where am I? W-wait. I recognise this. This is Naruto's bedroom! W-what am I doing here?_ Hinata suddenly remembered why she was there. She was about to faint again. However, a floating yellow head popped up at the doorway.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Why'd you faint? You got me worried there."  
"S-sorry Naruto-kun."

"It's alright"  
With that, Naruto plopped down on his bed and looked at Hinata, causing her to blush furiously.  
 _Hehe, she's so damn cute. Too cute for me. I can't wait for Kurama to meet her._  
 _Oh my gosh! He's looking at me. And on the bed!_

"N-Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto snapped open from his staring. Realizing what he did, he blushed a bit.  
"S-sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful".  
Hinata was downright beet red. Down to the reddest red to the reddest red of the red hue.  
"W-Well if it's Naruto-kun, I-I'm fine with it. N-Nothing too rough, right?"  
"Right!"  
"Okay..."  
"Here, give me your hand."

Naruto stuck out his hand, causing Hinata to fumble back a bit.

"Hinata?"

Then slowly, she raised her hand, and placed it upon his. _They're warm. Big and strong too. Like always._ Her heartbeat suddenly jolted up. She was both anxious and excited of anticipation. She was going to do it with Naruto!

Then, Naruto took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he told hinata:  
"Close your eyes Hinata-chan."  
Hinata then slowly closed her eyes. She felt her lips pout slightly. Her heart was beating really fast. She couldn't keep up with this. But she had to, for Naruto!  
Slowly, Hinata felt her chakra coming into contact with Naruto's.  
 _Eh?_  
Then she felt her mind lightening up. Way too bright.  
 _Eh? Am I... going to heaven with Naruto-kun? But we haven't even done anything yet!_

The bright light only seemed to get brighter, until she felt the ground beneath her feet, like she was standing. When the bright light faded, she found herself holding Naruto's hand, while still closing his eyes, in a dark area. Feeling her feet wet, she looked down to see that water covered her feet, up to her ankles. _W-what? Where is this? I-thought me and Naruto-kun where...what?_  
Naruto opened his eyes, turned to look at Hinata and smiled. Hinata suddenly forgot about her worries. _His smile is so infectious!_ She thought , and smiled herself.

"Say Naruto-kun, where are we?"  
"We're here inside of me."  
"Inside of you?"  
"Yeah. I know it's not a pretty place, but it did well in my earlier years."  
Hinata stood dumbfounded, she suddenly lost hope in herself. A bleak hopeless look formed on her face.

"Hinata? Hey? What's wrong? You're not about to faint again are you?"  
"No Naruto-kun."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, let's meet Kurama."

 _Kurama! Right! How could I have forgotten? All because Naruto was...well Naruto. Well he was being blunt about it._ Hinata couldn't help but feel retardedly stupid for the first time. All because a certain blond got her hopes up. They started walking forward. Hinata noticed that to her sides there were big walls, and the place she was in had a dangerous gloom to it. She then wondered if they were going to be alright. They kept walking until they reached a huge opening, where the walls seem to have faded. Hinata looked around for signs of other life. Then she spotted a sleeping fox. A huge one indeed. It surprised her that it was sleeping soundly, as if it was it's own home. She looked at the demon from the distance, noticing the 9 tails. _They're beautiful,_ she thought.

"Hey Kurama! Over here! I want you to meet my girlfriend!"

Heaing the familiar voice, the great fox awakened and walked over to the two.

"Why'd you come here you brat. I was sleeping"  
"You sleep all day and night, you lazy fox. Atleast have some manners."  
"Where do you think I get all these manners from."  
"Heh."  
"Cheeky."  
"Hot-headed."  
"Half-brained."  
"Half-mannered."  
"Half-assed."

Hinata witnessed the sudden constant bickering between the too with much amusement and astonishment. A great demon fox talking to her Naruto like they knew each other.

"I have a great ass you know."  
"But not a great brain."  
"I'll have you know I'm scoring 90's and 100's for my tests. I require alot of knowledge for position as Hokage!"  
"Yea well you score the same numbers as well in IQ tests."

Naruto, running out of comebacks, gave the fox a childish face. Kurama smirked at this.  
Hinata laughed at the two's antics. Naruto turned to her, and suddenly forgot about his defeat. He melted into a loving smile as he thought of the cuteness that Hinata's laugh had.

"And who is this young gracious lady?"  
"This is Hinata, my girlfriend. I already told you while you were sleeping."  
"Poor unlucky girl, I feel sorry for you."  
"Hey!'

Hinata laughed harder at them.

"Why did you bring her here to me?"  
"I just wanted you to meet her."  
"And why would I need to do that? I can already see you two making lip contact from here. Are you here to do the same thing?"

Both suddenly blushed at the comment.

Satsified, Kurama halted his antics. _That will do...for now..._

"Um, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I am N-Naruto-kun's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you Kurama-san."  
Kurama looked at her and eyed her up and down.  
"Adorable, isn't she?"  
Kurama gave no response.

Suddenly, Kurama motioned with one of his fox arms to come near her. Naruto jumped at this motion. Suddenly he stood infront of Hinata.  
"What are you up to?" Said Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto with endearment.

"I want her to come here."  
Naruto took Hinata's hands, and hesitantly walked towards Kurama. With each step he took, he readied himself, as well as Hinata, or his grip on her hand said so otherwise.  
"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt her. Just let her come to me unaided. You have my word. No harm comes to her, I assure you."

Naruto pondered this and glared up at the beast. _What is he up to? I only wanted her to meet Kurama. As for contact I was the only one able to do this because he trusted me and I trusted him. But Hinata's a whole different thing. I'd take him down if I need to._  
He took a moment before releasing Hinata's hand.

"Ease up, kid. I only want to get a good look at her."

Naruto motioned for Hinata to go forward.  
 _What's gonna happen? This looks serious. I hope Naruto's alright..._ She started walking up to Kurama, and looked back at Naruto to make sure he was fine. They met eyes and locked for a moment, assuring each other.  
Suddenly, Hinata was grabbed by one of Kurama's tails and brought up to his face.

"Why, you stupid-"

Suddenly she was put atop of his head, and Kurama smiled a certain smile. Naruto stopped his Rasengan barrage, and looked up to Kurama suspiciously. He knows that smile. That smug smile that says of his intentions. Bad ones at that. Without a warning, Kurama poofed into a little baby fox. A lot of them in fact. Naruto stood there speechless and shocked. Hinata landed safely, but was aghast of the scene before her. Tiny kurama's the size of rabbits flocked around Hinata. While Hinata was shocked too, she suddenly had the feeling to take one of the pups and hold them dear near her. And just like that, the mini-foxes swarmed around her, making cute little fox noises. Waking from the shock, Hinata couldn't keep up with the amount of fluffiness around her. She was suddenly thrown back and pounced upon by little paws around her. This caused her to blush for dear life. _Oh my god. So. Many. Fluffies!_

"O-oi. Kurama?" Naruto gave a dumb look towards the kuramas.  
"Hmph, you brat. This is how you deal with the female species. All kinds. All day every day." All of the fox shouted at once.

Naruto stood there feeling down and hopeless. There Hinata lay, being surrounded by thousands of Kuramas, and she looked like she was immensely enjoying it. No way, this isn't happening. He stood there doing nothing. Suddenly he thought of an idea.

"Hey fox!" All the Kuramas looked up to Naruto, leaving the breathless Hinata to lay there in fluff paradise.  
"Try this one for size! Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly a thousand Naruto's poofed up. All of them where in a circular position, with a small opening fit enough for one person in the middle.

"W-wha-?" All the kuramas stuttered in surprise. _That damn boy!_  
Naruto smiled at his reaction. He commanded all his clones to shout Hinata's name, to which she responded with surprise and by getting up.

For a few moments, she felt herself alone, all by herself, with nothing more than Herself and all the Narutos.

"Hinata! Come back to me and have yourself a mass Hinata hug compilation!" With this, the Naruto's smiled at Hinata, and Hinata found her face burning hot.

"Fool, you think you can-. What?"

She had already disappeared from the kuramas, and popped into Naruto's swarm, all in a second. She appeared to blush furiously, and covered her face in sheer embarrassment. Her dream had come true: To be surrounded by multiple Narutos. Oh the ways! The beautiful ways and angles and positions!

 _S-so quick! Such speed and stealth! That technique must only be inherited from the Hyuugas. I have never seen such precision before!_ Both Naruto an Kurama thought.

"Well well you dumb fox, looks like the only Hinata there is belongs to me. Besides, she is my girlfriend. You think you stood a chance?"  
Kurama grumbled annoyingly at this, and suddenly both Hinata and Naruto felt light, and they found themselves on the bed, all too quickly.  
 _That damn brat, I'll get him next time._

Recovering from the quick travel, they both awoke in unison. "That was some meeting there huh Hinata?" Naruto strained to open his eyes, feeling a slight headache from before.  
"Hmm? What...ow...what was that Naru...t...o...kun...?" Hinata had the light ache as well, straining to open her eyes.  
They both fully open eyes in an instant, once they found out where they were, and how they were.  
Naruto was kneeling on his knees and palms on the bed, with Hinata underneath him. They locked eyes, and both did not dare to look away for any time of their lives. Their heartbeats suddenly revved up a notch, and suddenly forgot everything that happened before, looking at each other intently.  
Naruto found himself wondering how he ended up with the most beautiful girl ever. The more he looked at her, the more his heart sped. "Hina..ta..."  
 _His eyes are so strong_. They delved into each other's eyes for the longest time they knew. They slowly leaned in , closing there eyes.

 _Well, it's about time_. Kurama thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. And for those of you who wanted more with the kiss...

...

...

...

umad?

-insert epic troll face here-


End file.
